warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Honigtau
Hallo, dies ist meine Diskussionsseite. LG Automatische Begrüßung Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:Honigtau. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Aki-chan86 (Diskussion) 30. Mär. 2012, 08:59:23 Fragen Hallo Honigtau! Ich habe bei Aki-chan geschaut und gesehen, dass du dich am Anfang nicht anmelden konntest. Das ist bei mir auch so Kannst du mir bitte sagen, wieso das so ist. Lg in Zukunft Sonnenschweif Hallo Sonnenschweif. Es kann sein, dass du die Altersgrenze noch nicherreicht hast. Mach dich doch einfach ein bisschen älter. Das hat bei mir gereicht. Vielleicht sind aber auch diene Cookies nicht aktiviert. Ich weiß selbst nicht, was das ist, aber du kannst ja Silberfluss fragen. Sie hat mir nämlich auch geholfen. Ich hoffe, dass ich dir habe helfen können. Du kannst mir ja Bescheid geben, wenn du es geschafft hast. LG Honigtau 10:53, 2. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Willkommen Hallo :D Freut mich, dass es bei dir endlich geklappt hat ^^ Ich wünsch dir dann ganz viel Spaß hier beim bearbeiten der Artikel ^^ LG 11:07, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Hallo Jay/Honig! Ich freu' mich, dass du's geschafft hast dich anzumelden! ^^Buntschweif 12:20, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) PS:Bist du auch im Warrior Cats Erfndungswiki? -Noch nicht, aber ich kann ja mal reingehen. Honigtau 12:23, 30. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Du hast es endlich geschafft dich anzumelden Jay? Toll!! Hallo! Ich wollte mich über die Info mit Eichhornschweif bedanken, ich meinte nur ob Graustreif überhaupt mal Anführer wird. Wäre schade wenn nicht, ich würde GrauSTERN mögen... Viel Spaß noch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WindheartxDyesternight 19:50, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) oh jaaa,das mache ich SICHER! LG Sprenkelfeuer 07:38, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) bei der tanne?? :) LGSprenkelfeuer 18:46, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) IRC-Channel Hallo Jay, ich glaube es kommt etwas spät, und ich bin mir nicht sicher ob du es schon weißt, aber hier gibt es einen zweiten Chat. * (Auf das Sternchen musst du klicken^^) ich hab dir den Link für den Chat geschickt^^. (sorry wenn es etwas unlogisch formuliert ist :D) LG Eisfell 18:53, 3. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Korallensterns Geschichte Hey, du wolltest doch wissen, wie meine Geschichte im WarriorCats-Erfindungs-Wiki heißt. Ich habe sie Löwenzahnpfotes Leben genannt''' (Korallenstern 15:31, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC)) Forum Natürlich bin ich dir nicht böse! Aber vielleicht könnte man ja einen Artikel erstellen, der solche Themen nochmal erklärt! Da müssten wir die Admins fragen. ^^Buntschweif 14:12, 13. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Bienes Bruder Wie kommst du denn darauf?, er hat nicht mal das erste Buch gelesen, er weis alles von mir. LG Biene 16:25, 14. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi Ja..., aber warum fragt ihr mich alle? LG Sonnen sturm 1 17:52, 17. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Freunde Klar ich würde mich total freuen :D ich füg dich auch dazu. LGNebelsturm 13:02, 18. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Birthday Ich hab am 30. 10. Geburtstag Buntschweif 15:29, 19. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Tigerstern und Sasha Hey ^^ Danke für den Hinweis, ich habe es verbessert ^^ - 11:52, 22. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Wikis verlinken Hallo, wenn du Wikis verlinken möchtest kannst du den Namen, den das jeweilige Wiki hat schreiben, dann markierst du ihn. Öffnest evtl. eine neue Registerkarte, gehst auf das Wiki, markierst die URL (Webadresse Bsp. http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Honigtau?action=edit), rechtsklick: Kopieren. Wieder auf deine Seite, ist der Name noch markiert? Nein, dann machs nochmal. Oben bei 'Fett '''und ''Kursiv ist daneben ein Kettenglied da drückst du drauf und machst bei Seitenname oder URL rechtsklick und klickstauf Einfügen. Auf OK und schon bist du fertig. LG Leopardenschweif 17:45, 27. Apr. 2012 (UTC) gedichte Wow, ich find deine gedichte nicht schlecht. Und das is nicht gelogen!! Lg, Schneespur 21:35, 29. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Weist du, ich seh mir gerne Benutzerseiten an und da bin ich eben auf deine seite gestoßen und hab deine Gedichte gelesen. ;-) Mach weiter Gedichte und hab spaß dran, deine Schneespur 18:38, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Siggi Hi xD , sry das ich dich solange warten habe aber der Compi ist iwie abgestürzt :/ Naja ich habe sie jetzt gemacht ... das orangegelb war ein bissi blass für den Spruch also habe ich in rot gemacht :D Hoffe das passt auch .Du kannst sie dir auf der Seite Benutzer:Honigtau/sig angucken .Wenns passt sage ich dir wie du sie benutzt .Zu dem anderen Wiki ,ja es ist möglich allerdings müsste ich dafür in das Wiki kommen (heißt ich brauche den Namen) und es einstellen :D Ein Prob könnte aber sein das dann alle eine wollen und dafür habe ich zZ. keine Zeit :/ Lg Smara Sie sieht echt schön aus ! LGMondpfote ''Träume nicht dein Leben, sondern lebe deine Träume'' 14:42, 4. Mai 2012 (UTC) Huppsalala ^^ Wenn es dir wichtig ist ändere ich es gleich noch ;D Freut mich das du die Anleitung schon kanntest dann brauch ich net so viel zu Tippen ^^ Glg Smara Schnell geändert xD 06:46, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bilder Ja ich habe mir Tutorials angeschaut und so...^^Keksauge 15:05, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Gimp Hey ^^ Wenn du Bilder machen möchtest, machst du das am besten mit Gimp. Mit solchen Sachen wie Paint kommst du nicht weit xD Wenn du Gimp mal googlest dann werden dir einige Seiten angezeigt, wo du das kostenlos runderladen kannst ^^ Gimp ist wie Paint ein Zeichenprogramm, allerdings um einiges effektiver und besser ^^ Probiers am besten mal aus, aber keine Angst, anfangs sieht das alles etwas kompliziert aus, aber wenn du in Ruhe mal alles ausprobierst und dir unsere Tutorials ansiehst, dann ist es gar nicht mehr schwer ^^ - 15:42, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ja genau solche mein ich ^^ Ich kanns dir nur empfehlen und es ist auch wirklich kostenlos ^^ Alternativ kannst du auch pixlr genutzen, das ist auch kostenlos und das kannst du im Internet ohne Download benutzen ^^ Das find ich persönlich nicht so gut, wie Gimp aber auf jeden Fall um lägen besser als Paint ^^ - 16:00, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bilder Hey Honey ^^, Deine Bilder sehen so viiiieeel besser aus als mit Paint und wer weiß vllt. sehen sie bald SO richtig geil (xD iwie blödes Wort um das zu beschreiben aber naja) aus. Man sieht sich Chat, LG Leopardenschweif 19:15, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Für dich Für meine Freundin Honey <3 Ist nicht so schön geworden wie es sollte :( Danke, sieht auch super aus! Ich wünschte ich könnte auch eins für dich machen, aber ich hab kein gimpf LG Biene 19:18, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Pixlr Kann ich mal ausprobieren, aber geht grad nicht auf dem IPad 3. LG Biene 19:24, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke Dankeschön Danke das du mich begrüßt. Du bist die Erste die mich überhaupt irgendwo begrüßt. Gänseblumnase 19:26, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) thx jay^^ das ist soo übelst nett von dir^^ Eisfell 19:34, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) So weit war ich auch schon, aber ich weiß nicht wie man etwas reinschreibt. '''Danke fürs Bild! Gänseblumnase 19:36, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Heyy^^, hier, es ist nicht gerade gu gelungen sry :/ wenn du willst werde ichs nochmal machen. aber jtz bitte :3 Eisfell 19:57, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo Honey, Ich auch mal ein Bild für Dich gemacht ^^ P.S. Es ist das Untere xD Leopardenschweif 04:29, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bild ach unsinn^^ du kriegst dass auch hin, mit übung. ich find die bilder, die ich male, sind einige der hässlichsten :/. du malst echt schöne :3 Eisfell 20:06, 5. Mai 2012 (UTC) Habe auch mal ein bild für dich gemalt. Gänseblumnase 06:01, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Du kannst mich in deinem Profil als Freundin eintragen. Gänseblumnase 15:51, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey Honig^^, ich wollte das mal mit dem pixrl (oder so) ausprobieren, aber ich kann da iwi die Vorlage nicht hochladen. Biene 16:47, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) DANKE DANKE FÜR DIE WUNDERSCHÖNE KATZE!! Das ist eicht süß von dir! :-D Ich hab auch ein bild für dich: Lg, Schnee 15:56, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) Pixlr Hab ich, aber iwi kann ich das nicht ausmalen. LG Biene 17:52, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Freunde Gerngeschehen. Kann ich dich zu den Freunden Hinzufügen? Schnee 10:47, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Sicher kannst du. Lg, Schnee Tja, ich hab leider keine ahnung, wie das geht... Kannst du mir das zeigen? Lg, Schnee 10:56, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ich glaub, ich habs: [[User:Schneespur|''S'c''''h'n'e''''e's'p''''u'r'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Schneespur|''Ich hinterlasse Spuren ...]] 12:01, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke nochmal Für die nette Hilfe mit dem siggi. Alle anderen haben mir nicht sehr vel weitergeholfen. Lg, [[User:Schneespur|''S'c''''h'n'e''''e's'p''''u'r'' '']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Schneespur|''Ich hinterlasse Spuren ...]] 16:30, 13. Mai 2012 (UTC) Siggi in anderen Wikis Sorry das ich erst jetzt schreibe ,hab nicht gesehen das du mir geschrieben hast .Der Code ist nicht wirklich einfach zu verstehen ,aber vllt sagst du mir einfach das Wiki :D Ich kann dir sie da dann ruhig auch einrichten xD Lg Smara Siggi Wenn man weiß wie es geht ist es alles andere als schwer :3 Ich denke du sagst mir die 8 Wikis mal schön ich ich regel das für dich ,solange du dann nicht in jedem Wiki 30 Leute anschleppst die auch ne Siggi wollen xD Wenn dich jemand fragt kannst du mich trotzdem ruhig ansprechen und dann mche ich das auch ,es sollten eben nur nicht zu viele sein .Für dich mache ich das aber gerne ,und wie schon gesagt wenn dich jemand fragt der sich im Wiki gut beteiligt kannst du dich an mich wenden ,dann mache ich dem jenigen vllt auch ne Siggi :3 16:37, 15. Mai 2012 (UTC) Im Katzenwiki habe ich dir die Siggi eingerichtet ,vllt klappt es jetzt shcon vllt musst du auch nochmal das machen was du auch schon im WaCa wiki gemacht hast dann sollte es klappen :3 Smara Doch ,es gibt schon andere Möglichkeiten ,aber die sind noch schwieriger .Ich kann das für dich machen aber leider erst vllt morgen oder auch erst am Mo .Sry weil ich nämlich weg bin .Aber allgemein mache ich das gerne für dich ;D GLG 14:23, 16. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bild Hey, Honey Danke für das Bild! Ist echt schön geworden. Ich hab auch immer diese weißen Ränder. ^^ Deswegen bearbeite ich die immer einzeln. Hab noch keinen anderen Weg rausgefunden. LG Gewitterherz 08:04, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi! Ja ich benutze GIMP. Das Problem mit den weiße Rändern ist aber auch bei GIMP. Ich fände es schön auf deiner Freundesliste zu stehen. ^^ LG Gewitterherz 11:51, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hallo Honey, hab hier noch ein Bild für dich. Gänseblumnase 14:05, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi Tut mir leid, ich kann dir da nicht wirklich weiterhelfen. LG Sonnen sturm 1 13:40, 18. Mai 2012 (UTC) Weiße Ränder Hi Honey! Hab jetzt ( dank Leo ) rausgefunden wie man keine weißen Ränder mehr hat. Bevor du bei dem character art die Vorlagen abspeicherst musst du draufklciken, damit die Bilder in Orginalgröße erscheinen und dann abspeichern! LG Gewitterherz 16:05, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi Jay Na , was haben denn deine Lehrer dazu gesagt? Mich hat man schonmal angemeckert weil ich etwas über meine (nicht existierende) Katze und ihr nächtliches Streunerleben geschrieben hab... also , ähm lg , 16:20, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ps , für dich! Naja , was deine Lehrer zu den Geschichten gesagt haben. Lg , 20:30, 19. Mai 2012 (UTC) Macht nix! Lg , Silberstrom Freundesliste Kann ich dich auf meine Freundesliste schreiben?^^ 18:28, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Klar^^ 18:33, 20. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ja,kannste auch machen. LG Schneepelz Freundesliste Ja ,du darfst auch ;) 12:25, 21. Mai 2012 (UTC) Chat Klar ^^ Bin schon da Gewitterherz 15:51, 22. Mai 2012 (UTC) Wikiempfehlung Hab dein Diary gelesen^^ komm vielleicht ins Narnia-Wiki ,da bin ich Admin, oder ins Gregs Tagebuch Wiki da gibts noch viel zu tun. Hoffe ich hab dir geholfen. 17:41, 23.Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi Honey, ich hätte "Das reale WarriorCats Wiki" für dich. das stehtnoch am anfang und is ein haufen arbeit. Schau mal vorbei ;-) Lg, 21:52, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ach ja, das "Die Sims 3"-Wiki ist auch erst bei einer seite (wow.......) wenn du Die Sims 3 spielst, bitte mithelfen!! 21:56, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hi Hallo Du bist doch sicher Warrior Cats-Fan, oder? Dann komm zu meinem Wiki Dort kann man sich selber und seine Familie als Katzen erstellen. Es gibt fünf Clans: Den HurrikanClan, den MitternachtClan, den SandClan, den EfeuClan und den TauClan. Man kann dort auch Geschichten erstellen. Für weitere Fragen schreib mich einfach an. LG 15:41, 23. Mai 2012 (UTC) Spruch Hey honey der spruch soll sein: Frei wie der Wind so seien deine Tage. Danke LG 16:55, 30. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bin im Wiki hallo honigtau :) ich binns!!!!!!!(maria) <-- damit du mich erkennst xd Sprenkelfeuer Oh Oh du hast es gesehen????*erötet* Erzählst dus ihr??????? *panik*Hilfst du uns????? *bittend* LG deine Venus und?? Bilder Hey, Honigtau Ich habe eine Frage zum Caracter Arts. Wie kan man diese Katzenbilder bearbeiten? Ich schaffe das nämlich nicht. Muss man sich da irgendetwas downloaden oder wie geht das? Ich hoffe, ich bekomme bald eine Antwort. Lg Silberblüte- 11:10, 28. Mai 2012 (UTC) Überschriften Hallo Honigtau, kannst du mir sagen,wie ich ein neues Thema auf meiner Diskussionsseite erstellen kann?Das funktioniert bei mir irgendwie nicht. LGSprenkelfeuer 08:15, 2. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Cool... also ist das jetzt so richtig? ;D freu mich schon auf morgen--> freistunde :D LG Sprenkelfeuer 17:55, 4. Jun. 2012 (UTC) weisst du noch? grüner schatz in plastik papier xD LG Sprenkelfeuer 16:03, 5. Jun. 2012 (UTC) RE Klar, ich kümmer mich drum. GLG Danke! hey honig,danke,dass du mich so lange genervt hast,bis ich ins wiki gekommen bin ;D (net böse gemeint mit dem genervt) es ist voll toll hier!!!!!! GLG Sprenkelfeuer 12:25, 9. Jun. 2012 (UTC) freistunde ja,sie ist wirklich chatmoderatorin!!! GLG Sprenkelfeuer 13:27, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) re gedicht vielen dank!!!mir gefällts (( heute pause war soo gut xDDD GLG Sprenkelfeuer 18:32, 13. Jun. 2012 (UTC) ag is eigendlich nächste woche ag?GLGSprenkelfeuer 15:53, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) re ich finds halt schon blöd,wenn man Null ahnung von etwas hat,und alles mögliche probiert unds net klappt,dass der andere so genervt ist,ich meine meine idee mit der siggi wars ja net,ich wusst netmal,wie viel arbeit das macht und wie kompliziert das ist.und das davor hat mich auch genervt und ich hab mir gesagt gut,jeder versteht mal was nicht.du hättest ja sagen können,dass es dir zu viel aufwand ist,mir zu helfen und so,dann hätt ichs gleich gelassen ;( Sprenkelfeuer 17:04, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Überaschung Hey ich habe was für dich :) Hofe es gefällt dir <33333333 hdgdl deine 18:32, 14. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Tagebuch Hi Honey, ich lese immer wider mal de? ine Tagebucheinträge, und da check ich was nicht ganz. Was (zum geier^^) ist "Grünes Gold" ? Freu mich auf antwort ;-) Lg, 16:18, 24. Jun. 2012 (UTC) PS: Ich habe dir ein Bild gemacht, hoffentlich findest du's gut^^ Gern geschehen, wahr mir ein vergnügen ;-) 14:40, 25. Jun. 2012 (UTC) frage hey honig,du hast ja im chat gefragt,ob ich auf skype bin.da hab ich ja gesagt "nein".aber jetzt hab ich skype und wollt mal fragen,wie du dort heist,damit ich dich finde hdlSprenkelfeuer 21:52, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Änderungen Kann ich fragen, warum sie hineingeraten sind meine Änderungen? 15:20, 26. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Danke zu sagen warum ^^ 15:27, 26. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hauptseite Hey wie findest du die änderung auf der hauptseite? 14:01, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild Mir gehen langsam die Spruehe aus... 14:11, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) thx Hey danke für die geburtstagswünsche <33. Wir ziehen bald um und deshalb kann ich fast gar nicht mehr(wenn überhaupt noch) an den computer ;( LG deine Belle 4 14:16, 8. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hey :) Ja, ich habe Rabenpfotes Abenteuer bearbeitet, weil ich habe den Manga bekommen und ich habe gesehen, dass im Wki viele Auftritte davon fehlten, ich wollte dem Wki helfen, indem ich dias am meisten bearbeitete. Warum fragst du? Habe ich etwas falsch gemacht? Lg Dämmerwald 18:04, 9. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Naja es war so ne art vorlage und jap ich habe es gut :D 13:16, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hey Honey, darf ich das "Darkstripe"-Banner in mein Profil kopieren? Lg, 13:37, 10. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hey, Honey! Sry, ich wusste nicht, dass in der Gegenwart geschrieben werden muss.... Ich werde das in Zukunft bedenken und der Fehler wird mir nicht mehr passieren, versprochen ;) Dämmerwald 16:54, 13. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Suprise ♥ Hier ist mal ein Bild für dich!!!- 13:49, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Ein Bildchen für dich! Ich habe ein Bild für dich gemalt :) Vielleichtgefällt dirs ja^^ GLG Jacky Danke^^ Sry, dass ich erst jetzt schreib, ich war auf Urlaub^^ Lg, 15:07, 27. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Coole Schrift Traumherz (Diskussion) 19:47, 30. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hi, Kannst du mir auch so eine tolle Schrift machen wie du hast? Ich würde mich sehr freuen Lg Traumherz Signatur Aki- Chan antwortet nicht ab ich denke du kannst mir ne Signatur machen. Name: Traumherz Farbe: von dunkelblau nach ganz hellblau Spruchband: die Hoffnung stirbt zu letzt Farbe des Spruchbandes: Blau nach hellblau Lg Traumherz (Traumherz 07:32, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC)) Pause^^ hallu, hab mond und dich in der pause gesucht und nicht gefunden,wo seit ihr denn immer?^^ *will wissen* >:D HDGDL 18:20, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) wegen heute vorm unterricht :D also ich habs geschafft... aber die user müssen doch dann noch was eingeben,damot die siggi funktioniert... kannst du mir sagen,was? jacky und ich sind schon daran verzweifelt :( HDGGGGGDL 07:57, 1. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Signatur Hallo, ich wollte dich nur mal fragen ob ich jetzt schon eine Signatur bekommen könnte. lg Leafpool & Squirrelflight (Diskussion) 11:53, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hey, ichs eh dich grad im Chat, aber leider kann ich nicht rein ;( Weil mein Chat mich net lässt :| Können wir uns über Nachrichten unterhalten? Ich bins Weichpelz nenn mich Weich :D Darf ich dich Honig nennen? Weichpelz Nothing should you butt alive :) 19:02, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Miss U ♥ Hey Honey, hast du nicht Lust, ab und zu mal rein zu schauen, ins Wiki? Ich vermiss dich ganz doll und in der Schule können wir ja jetzt auch nich mehr in der Freistunde vor der AG reden :'(. Wär schön, wenn du mal wieder kommst! HDL 20:46, 5. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Hi^^ Hallo Honigtau, ich habe auf deinem Profil gerade die Gedichte gelesen, die du geschrieben hast. Ich finde sie wirklich (!) sehr schön. Aber wäre echt toll wenn du mir eins schreiben würdest. :3 LG Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 15:59, 29. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Würd dir gern helfen, aber ich bin nichtmehr in der Konfi und mein Skype ist kaputt D: 14:38, 7. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Deine Gedichte Haay, Ich hab mir grad mal deine Gedichte durchgelesen, die sind alles andere als schrecklich, ich finde sie super! *o* Sie sind einfach toll geschrieben *-* ♥ lg 13:10, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Danke erstmal für die tolle Lebensberatung, bekommt man ja auch nicht immer kostenlos |D Ne scherz :3 Wirst du denn zwischendurch noch kommen oder mal in den Chat schauen? D: 15:32, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Okay, vllt sehen wir uns ja dann mal :D 15:52, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hallu^^ erstmal xD Ich finde deine Gedichte richtig gut und schön :D Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 21:19, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hi erste Frage :3 Hi Honey (wenn ich dich so nennen darf)! da du ja gesagt hast, man kann dich gerne was fragen dachte ich mir..... äh ob du mir vielleicht bitte eine Signatur machen könntest? Ich würde sie bitte in so einer ähnlichen Farbe wie bei dir sein und der große text (also bei dir Hong) sollte "Soul" sein. Der kleine Untertitel pls "Die Sonne geht unter, aber nie fürimmer". Lg im Vorhinein --Schwarzsprenkel (Diskussion) 20:15, 8. Jun. 2019 (UTC)